Beginning of a Family
by Rocker.Writer.Gurl
Summary: Kinda gives it away but hopefully I don't suck at writing stories as much as I do coming up with titles. Harry Potter and his lover add a new member to their family. A little girl. I put the rating to be on the safe side. It isn't really that bad. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's Niece

On one regular summer night in early June Headmaster Harry Potter was going over all the mail he had gotten from a variety of different people.

Harry's POV

I Sighed. _I had never realized how much work came with being headmaster of Hogwarts. Not that reading letters is all the responsibility I have, but I should have listened to Hermione (as always) and went through all this junk a week ago instead of now. I have all these letters from the Ministry of Magic where they keep going on and on about the same bull about what I "should" teach, but I'm just glad they don't interfere. Blaise and Hermione Zabini (I know surprised the hell out of us too), Ron Weasley, Ginny and Neville Longbottom were all asking how I was and what they all had planned for the coming school year. I have just as many people who want to ask me questions and as much I hate to refer to it as fan mail that's exactly what it is fan mail. But then there isn't much I... well that's strange. It looks like a muggle letter. I bet one of the house elves brought it from Grimmuld Place._

I turned it over in my hands and could just barely make out the chicken scratch handwriting on it. I could make out my name and address then I turned my attention to the return address. It read Ms. Georgia Figg #7 Private Drive, Little Whingy. I thought for a second then it hit me _Mrs. Figg's daughter._ I quickly opened the letter my curiosity picked and was about to look at the contents when my door opened "Babe are you ever coming to bed. It's cold and I'm tired I've read every good book the library has to offer and you can do that tomorrow so come to bed." I looked up to the irritated voice of my lover/husband which is sort of the same thing in the wizard world, but we're thinking of having some sort of ceremony. "Draco I'm just sorting through some stuff. I just received a letter from Mrs. Figg's daughter Georgia". I said giving him a small smile. He crossed his arms and chewed his lip then asked "Well what'd it say"? I smirked and then shrugged "Dunnno haven't read it yet" and with that he got up and walked to stand next to me and bent down to read so I followed his example.

Dear Mr. Potter,

It may concern you to know that your cousin a Mr. Dudley Dursley is still living and that 13 years ago he was married. His wife…well, fits him…literally. Now 2 years after they were married she had a baby 2 actually. Twins if you hadn't already guessed. A boy and a gurl. They will be turning 7 years old on Sep. 1.

I paused there. _Wow. Dudley a father? Never would have imagined. But why would she be telling me this? I don't know._

_ The young man is called Marcus Vernon Dursley. He takes after his father and his grandfather. To his family he's a strong, tough, and sturdy young man, but reality he's a brute. While the young lady is Marge Samara Dursley. She is a sweetheart and such a great kid not to mention powerful. Why just last week I offered to watch her and she was on my porch when some bullies came over and started teasing her. She got so upset that she blew the fuse box of my home and I think maybe a couple houses on my street. I have reason to believe that your cousin is mistreating her because she is showing signs of being a witch and I just thought you should be aware of the situation since I have from time-to-time seen marks on the poor child,_

_Sincerely, _

_Ms.G.Figg_

I leaned back in my chair and cross my arms._Oh Merlin. First I find out Dudley got married, second I find out he got A WOMEN pregnant, and thirdly that there is a third generation Dursley running around. Wow. How did my life end up so hectic?_

I looked up at Draco and there was a small frown upon his lips, his arms were crossed, and his brow was furrowed so I put my hand on his arm. He looked at me and seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and then in a quiet low voice said "So what are **you** going to do." Putting emphasize on the you. I kept my face serious and replied "First off it's not what I'm going to do it's what we're going to do. Second what's there to do I mean we obviously need to let the Muggle police and the ministry know and let them do their jobs right"? He moved to the other side of my desk and sat down in a chair. "Harry don't you see? I mean you know we can't have any children and we talked about adopting before." And as he spoke he got more and more excited. I sighed I mean I always knew that Draco wanted children no surprise there, but I dunno I'm a little skeptical. I'm not sure why though. Maybe this is a good thing I mean we'd get her out of that horrible environment and into a safer loving one.

I looked up at my loving passionate man and smiled he was till going on about all the reasons why we should adopt her. "Babe", but I was ignored so I got up and walked around my desk and then leaned against edge then again said "Babe" this time he looked up and was surprised at how close I was standing. He blushed a little and I gave him a small smile then began slowly "Drake I believe it might be a good idea as well. Simply because she's my responsibility as her older cous-", but I was cut off by the man sitting in front of me "uncle". I gave a small laugh then continued "she's my responsibility as her uncle plus rather then have her have to deal with abuse till she's 11 like I had to I'd rather rescue her now" I said and I relaxed and looked at Drake. He had the biggest grin on his face as he got up kissed my cheek then ran to the cupboard that I kept parchment in and brought out a couple of pieces. He then sat down in my chair, passed me a few sheets of parchment along with a quill, and then he put the ink in-between us then he immediately started writing. "Drake who are we writing to and why" I had to ask with a laugh in my voice. He stopped writing then looked up at me "Harry have you hit your head? What do you do when you have a baby? Tell your friends and family of course" then he put his head down and continued writing.

I sighed "Sorry love, but can't this be done tomorrow and besides everyone is pretty bus-"I ceased talking at once because my lover's mouth was to the floor. "Harry when are you going to get it through your thick skull that people actually love and care about you and if you're in a sense having a child there are a lot of people that would be upset if didn't mention it. Plus we can't do it tomorrow because we are going to go get her tomorrow". After this little speech he reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze as I voiced my thought "Tomorrow? You don't think it's a bit soon"? He was already shaking his head. "You said it yourself that need to get her out of there A.S.A.P. so that's what we're gonna do. Now I'm writing my mother, Severus, Blaise, and Marcus as well. You write to that mutt godfather of yours and his wife, the Weasleys make sure you get all of them, and the Long bottoms. And I think that's about it. Any one else we can let know day after tomorrow" as he said all this he continued to write. I gave a huge sigh which he artfully ignored and so I began to write Dear Remus and Tonks…

Hours later after sending a million owls off with tons of letters I was rubbing my aching fingers walking toward my private apartments. After he had finished writing his letters he had ordered me to send them off and rushed off saying he needed to add on an extra room to our apartment. I sighed something I had done a lot of these past few hours as I approached the portrait of Sir Codogan who had valiantly offered to guard mine and Draco's private rooms. As Sir Codogan heard my approach he immediately took me for an invader "Stop there for you shall not take I, Sir Codogan by surprise". I showed myself and said "Hello Sir Codogan. Hedwig" and for a few minutes all he did was talk and so I had to repeat the password numerous times before I finally gained entry.

As I walked through my room and pulled off my top robes so my muggle clothes were all I had on. I heard talking coming from a room that hadn't been there when I left the s'morning so I walked toward it and saw Draco talking to Dobby. I leaned against the doorway of a large white room that had hardwood floors and just plain white walls. I yawned and then said "Drake if we're going today I want a couple of hours of sleep before I face those people. Plus don't you think we should let her decide what she wants her room to be like. By the way where is Damien" both Dobby and Drake looked at me. Draco told Dobby I was right said good night well actually good morning.

He came over and gave me a hug which I returned. We then got ready for bed and laid down. We snuggled and as I stretched my foot came into contact with something hard at the end of the bed. I felt whatever it was roll onto my foot pinning it down and sighed "Looks like a found Damien, babe" I said referring to the giant black panther laying on my foot. " Night Harry and don't worry everything will worth out fine" as we snuggled I replied " I hope so".


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

_ I'm in a graveyard. There's a statue. It strongly resembled the grim reaper actually it could have been its twin brother. I see a house. It looks like a two-story. Then suddenly I'm at the front door and it opens. I heard a voice, but it sounded more like a hiss. It's coming from upstairs and before I'd even finished the thought I was in another room which I'm guessing was upstairs because the hissing voice was there. "**Master, He's on the way and Nagini has been found dead, Master" **_said the bleach blonde one_**. The hissing voice replied "It's time to end this once and for all. I'll make Potter wish I'd killed his parents long before he was born". **__It was as if I was following them because all of a sudden I was next to the grim reaper again when **the hisser shouted "POTTER! FACE ME HERE AND NOW"! **Then I saw a shape walking toward the hisser. He had a strong steady voice and he didn't shout and all he said was "Hello Tom". _

** BANG!! **I shot up out of bed and in the process of standing up I lost my feet in the confusion. SO the ending result being me face planted on the floor. I looked up and there was Bertha._My mom. Though I think someone forgot to tell her. I don't call her mom though it just doesn't seem to fit so I call her Bertha. Bertha though she is my birth mother as in the woman that brought me into this world, but would love more then anything in the world to take me out of it. She hates me and I don't have clue why, but to tell you the truth I don't care._

She is standing there glowering at me like I just hit her dog. I realized that the gun shot I heard was actually my bedroom door being slammed open. "Good Morning Bertha. Aren't you looking as lovely as always? What can I do for you on this beautiful day?" I asked in what had to be the most sarcastic voice known to man only her and the rest of the people I live with(_note that I didn't say family cause even though they're all I have they're not my family) _are complete morons. This means they don't know sweet from sarcastic. Her glare only lessened a tiny bit but it did lessen. Bertha said in that snooty high pitched annoying voice "If you want breakfast I suggest you get out of bed or else you can just clean the attic on an empty stomach. Do you understand?" I gave her a nod and a quiet yet heard "yes maam". She left and closed the door with a loud thud.

I had been on the floor for that whole 2-second conversation so I quickly untangled myself threw my blankets on the bed, took off my 10sizes too big t-shirt and 5sizes bigger shorts that even with the drawstring I still needed a piece of rope to make sure they don't fall down and put on really baggie jeans with a belt and they were still loose and white humongous wife-beater. I pretty much ran down the stairs to the kitchen and took my place across from Mark with Bertha and Sir on each side. _I can't believe that I have to call my own father "Sir" all the damn time. He doesn't deserve to be called dirt let along Sir. It is so hard to believe that Mark and I are twins even fraternal. We are nothing alike not in looks, style, likes/dislikes, or anything at all. _

I sigh as a plate of toast is put in front of me and when I looked over Sir was glaring at me over his newspaper while every once in a while taking a bite of his overflowing plate. Mark ignored me since he was currently stuffing his face and trying to watch T.V. at the same time, but since his lips were so fat every time he chewed it would block his view. I ate my buttered toast in silence then when I was done I asked to be excused and I was allowed so I washed my plate and glass and put it away then turned to the people I live with and is my most sarcastic/eager voice "Sir may I begin cleaning the attic now"? He nodded, but didn't even look up.

As I made my way up the 2 flights of stairs to the attic I contemplated if my father had found out about the babysitters yet. _See what happened was my parents and Mark all went out for the day and then to dinner that night, but I had to stay with the neighbor Ms. Georgia Figg a young woman who lives across the street and she's super nice to me. Any way that night I was sitting outside on the porch and some kids in the neighborhood came around and started saying all this stuff about me and how I was adopted and stuff. It made me so mad that and suddenly Ms. Figg's entire Fuse box blew and even though I was anywhere near it if my father found out he'd freak out and blame me. I hope Ms. Figg didn't tell him_. I began organizing and cleaning the attic.


End file.
